A Journey to Truth
by Jo Yonder
Summary: In my sequel to Frozen, Anna and Elsa will be up against a new challenge and begin to test the question: Do all stories end happily ever after?
1. Prologue

**Okay, so here's just a short prologue to the story! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up by the end or the beginning of next week! **

**Prologue**

Hans stood, clutching the old map in his trembling hand. A gust of cold air blew through the dense forest trees, swirling dead leaves around his boots. A raven crowed and swooped past his head, disappearing into the thick fog. Hans glanced down at the map and grinned grimly, before folding it up and stowing it away in his satchel.

The old stone castle standing before him finally came into view, half hidden by the moss and vines entangled around it. A rusted gate, with pointed spikes, stood firmly locked shut in front of the stone entrance. Beyond it he could see a stone pathway led to a giant wooden doorway with a soldier standing guard. Hans sneered and withdrew his sword. With a grunt he brought it down, quickly slicing through the old metal padlock. He sheathed his sword, silently cursing about how the weapon felt off balance since his old one lay in pieces somewhere at the bottom of Arendelle's port.

The guard in shiny metal armor posted before the huge doorway eyed him and spoke gruffly. "Name?"

"Sir Anders," Hans lied, not willing to reveal his true identity yet. "I'm here seeking help from Her Eminence."

The guard nodded and pushed open the great wooden doors to Hans' surprise. "Her Eminence has been expecting you."

He motioned with a gloved hand for him to enter. Hans hesitated. How did she know that he was coming? Was she really as powerful as he had heard? Hans pondered this for a moment before bowing curtly to the guard and striding in. The doors boomed shut behind him, leaving him to feel as if he had walked straight into a trap. He let no fear show through his face however, and strode towards the tall figure sitting in a large stone throne encrusted with jewels and carvings of languages he did not recognize. The vast empty hall echoed with his footsteps before he came to a stop before the throne and bowed down on one knee. "My Lady."

"I've been expecting you for quite some time now. Sir Anders it is? You lie well for a prince," The woman on the throne said, sneering. She twirled her silver hair around her fingers. "Unfortunately for you, I can see right through those lies…Prince Hans."

Hans stood up and looked straight into her black eyes. "How did you know I was coming?"

She chuckled and got up, her laughs bouncing off the hard walls. "A little bird told me."

She smoothed her velvet dress, running her long fingers over the soft fabric. "I don't suppose you came to seek the answer to that one question. That would be…dreary." With a flick of her wrist, a gust of air blew Hans' map out of the bag slung over his soldier. He tried to snatch it out of the air, but it danced just out of his reach. She smiled, baring pearly white teeth. "After all that effort of stealing this from your father and well, sneaking away, it would be a shame." She snapped her fingers and the edge of the paper caught fire.

"No!" Hans cried leaping for the map, missing as it flew directly into her outstretched hand. "I'll give you anything!"

"Honestly, dear. What's the big deal over this scrap of paper now that you already know how to get here?" She said, almost laughing at the sheer look of terror on his face. She watched as the paper incinerated, its ashes dropping into a pile on the stone floor, Hans' face dropping. "Besides, I don't want anything from you. You needed my help right? I'm giving it to you. What's so hard about a burning a useless map? It's a rather small price to pay, don't you think?"

"My Lady," He said, straightening out again, ignoring the ashes gently blowing onto his white uniform. "I need your help to-"

"Gah! I already know what you want. Just tell me whom you would like me deal with," She said, twirling a ring around her finger, a look of utter annoyance playing across her face.

"The wretched witch," Hans stated, unblinking. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"The little snow queen?" She said, a new look on her face as she turned away to face her throne.

"Yes, Queen Elsa," Hans repeated, his voice cracking. When she didn't respond, he spoke loudly, his voice ringing out in the empty hall. "Will you help me or not, My Lady?"

"Oh yes, I will help," She whirled around, grinning wickedly. "And I know exactly what I'm going to do."


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first official chapter, set to take place a little less than a year after Elsa froze the kingdom. **

"_Elsa!" Anna cried out joyously from across the hall, eyes bright with joy._

"_Anna!" Elsa cried back, smiling. "Oh, Anna!"_

_The two of them began sprinting down the room towards each other, skirts billowing out behind them, each of their arms outstretched to hug the other, before colliding in a warm embrace that they hadn't shared in years._

"_Oh, Anna! I love you so much!" Elsa said, tears of joy streaming down her face. She hugged her sister tighter, feeling the love between them strengthen with each second. "I'm so sorry about what happened…I don't think I could ever forgive myself…this is what I would have lost."_

"_What are you talking about?" Anna said, burrowing her face into Elsa's shoulder. "I'm right here. Everything's alright."_

"_I know…" Elsa choked. "I just…I don't know-"_

"_Elsa, don't worry. You're just a monster," Her sister said quietly into her ear, hate flowing through her voice. The temperature of the room suddenly dropped._

_Elsa immediately let go of Anna. "What?"_

"_You're a monster, Elsa," Anna replied, staring at her. "You almost killed me. You're a monster. Everyone knows that."_

_Elsa shook her head in disbelief. "No, I'm not a monster. Anna, I love you."_

_Anna frowned, pursing her lips. Elsa looked down and realized she was wearing the dress she wore to her coronation ceremony. The dress she wore the day she froze the kingdom. Anna blinked at her, tilting her head._

"_A monster." She frowned in disgust and turned to walk away._

"_No, wait! Anna!" Elsa grabbed her sister's thin wrist. She felt a jolt of energy shoot through her fingertips. Elsa immediately pulled back her hand, horrified. The skin on Anna's arm where Elsa had touched her began to turn blue, crystals of ice lacing over. Elsa gasped in utter mortification. "No!"_

_The ice began to crawl its way up Anna's arm, spreading across her torso, then to her neck and legs, turning it into a smooth blue crystal-like surface. Anna ignored it and stared at Elsa, her eyes burning with a deep loathing. "See this is what happens when people like you get in the way of everyone else."_

"_Anna!" Elsa shrieked, not knowing what to do. She stared in horror as the ice encased her only sister, her only love in life. The frost rolled up Anna's neck, covering her face._

_"You hurt and kill just because you can't control a silly curse," Anna said icily, almost hissing. "You destroy others just so you can survive."_

_"No! I didn't mean to!" Elsa said, trying to unfreeze Anna the way she had unfrozen the kingdom. The magic only spread faster across Anna's body. "No! I love you! I would never do this to anyone! I love you!"_

"_A monster…." Anna whispered, just as the ice froze completely over her, leaving a cold, gleaming blue statue._

_Elsa screamed._

Elsa jolted awake in the dark, gasping. She buried her face in her hands, telling herself that it was only a dream. _A dream that you've had for the millionth time._ She thought to herself miserably, blowing aside a loose bang in her face. She sat up and put her hands down on the soft bed, slowly inhaling. A gentle knock came at the door.

"Elsa?" She heard Anna's muffled voice quietly call from the hallway. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Anna," Elsa replied back, trying to keep her voice steady. "You can come in if you want."

The door cracked open and a wide-eyed Anna poked her head in, searching for her sister in the darkness. She paused as she looked around the room and sighed sadly. "Oh Elsa..."

The entire room was covered in a thin sheet of white frost, streaking out from around Elsa in intricate spirals and designs of sparkling ice, covering shelves and pictures that hung on the walls. Tiny flowery snowflakes hung suspended in the air, motionless. Powdery snow lay like dust on the ground everywhere and only did Elsa realize how cold the room had become.

Anna gave a sympathetic look to Elsa and walked in, holding a small wax candle that sputtered in the cold. Anna shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest, her breath visible in front of her. Elsa, cringed, reminded of the sight of Anna encased in ice, one last cloudy breath blowing out from her lips.

"Sorry if I woke you up," Elsa said, freezing a little circle of ice on the thick sheets where her fingers touched. She looked down and retracted her arm, trembling. _You need to calm down._ She told herself. _Calm down and control it._

"Elsa, its fine," Anna said soothingly, placing the dim candle on a shelf and taking a seat at the edge of the bed. She gave a weak smile. "Isn't that what sisters are for, to help each other out in life during the toughest times?"

She reached out to touch Elsa's arm. Elsa immediately backed up.

"Please, just not now," Elsa said, looking down. "I don't want to…I can't…"

"It's fine, Elsa. It has been almost a year since that. You've already got it under control," Anna said, touching Elsa's shoulder gently. "See? Nothing's happening. It's all right."

Elsa didn't point out the numerous nights Elsa had woken up, finding herself locked in her own room as the door was frozen shut, just days after Elsa felt as if everything was finally under control. Instead she nodded and waved her hand, gathering up all the ice and snow in the room. It swirled together into a single point before bursting outward in a shower of sparkles that dissipated into the air.

"Thanks," she said, letting herself fall back onto the bed.

"No problem," Anna replied, getting up. "I'll let you sleep now."

She retrieved the candle from its spot on the shelf and padded out the room, silently closing the door.

* * *

Elsa lay back in her bed, thinking about the past. Later on she could not recall how or when, but her eyelids grew heavy as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Elsa! Anna! Sven!- I mean Kristoff! Hi!" Olaf hobbled into the throne hall, where the three of his friends sat chatting. "The celebration is tonight right?!"

Elsa and Kristoff grew silent. Anna smiled and looked down at him under his little snow flurry. "What celebration?"

Olaf laughed and waved his stick hand. "What celebration? Don't be funny, miss. Don't tell me no one's told you about the surprise birthday party for you…" he got quiet. "Ugh…"

Elsa looked down at the floor and Kristoff did a face palm. Anna blushed and looked over at them, not knowing what to say. "Hey, come on! It's still technically a surprise for me!" She said, grinning. She threw her arms around both of them and embraced them in a warm hug. "Thanks! I-I don't even know what to say!"

Kristoff chuckled and gave her a peck on her cheek. "You don't have to! The party was supposed to be your gift from me. Elsa was kind enough to let us host it in the castle, so you'll definitely be seeing some old friends."

Elsa let go and put her hand on her Anna's shoulder, taking in how happy she looked. How much she had recovered since she had…had…

Elsa couldn't bring herself to even think of it. The thought of her sister frozen over again brought chills to herself. She forced on a smile though. _As long as Anna's happy._ She thought, relaxing a bit. Elsa sank into the throne, and watched as Anna began a long excited talk with Kristoff, with Olaf happily watching on the side.

* * *

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna called out to her sister from behind the closed door. "Can you come in here and tell me how I look in this dress? I don't want Kristoff to see what I'm wearing to the party yet!"

"Umm..sure?" Elsa replied, gently opening the door and slipping inside. "I'm positive, Anna, you'll look...oh wow."

Elsa blinked in surprise. Anna stood in a long, deep magenta dress, which flowed around her legs in a rippling effect. The top sparkled with little swirls of gems, like snow being blown gently in the wind, and she wore a small silver pendant that dangled a small diamond.

Anna twirled, looking down as the skirt caught the air and rippled around. "How does it look?"

Elsa suddenly felt embarrassed of her own appearance and glanced down at her own dress, the dress she wore to her coronation ceremony. "You look...gorgeous. Like...more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen."

Anna rolled her eyes and lifted the corners of her mouth. "Aww...you don't have to just say that because I'm your sister...well, I mean, you should cause I'm your _sister_, but you shouldn't because I want the truth, even though I might not like the truth...hmm...you know what? Just tell me what you think? I'm just-just confusing myself." Anna giggled. "Yup, just tell me what you think."

Elsa put her fingers to her chin and slowly walked around Anna, examining her. "It's perfect except for one thing." She flicked her wrist and and streak of ice jumped off her fingers and formed a small tiara on Anna's head, which twinkled in the light.

"Oh my Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, walking up to the mirror to get a closer look at the intricate loops and corners. "You didn't have to! It's too pretty!"

"Well, it's my gift from me to you," Elsa said, sitting down on the bed. She looked around. "So you ready for the party?"

Anna laughed and turned to face her, placing her hands on her hips. "Ready? Of course I am!" She saw Elsa about to say something else but cut her off. "And yes, I know the procedures for the _grand_ opening."

She walked to the corner of the room, gently nudging away a book she had been reading the previous night with her foot, and stood to face Elsa. She lifted her chin and placed her arms at her side.

"As you all know," Anna said, imitating Kristoff's voice as best as she could. "Today, is a very special day. And we've all, in the kingdom, have come to know her as our lovable princess. Her bravery and her kindness are only a couple of the great virtues she possesses. But her greatest, is the true love and heart she and her sister Elsa share with each other." Anna cleared her throat, letting out a little cough. She put her hand to her chest. "Wow, Kristoff's voice is harder to do that you think."

Elsa laughed. "Of course it is. By the way, how do you know what Kristoff was supposed to say?"

Anna shrugged, a wry smile on her voice. "Well, he's been reciting it to himself for the past couple weeks. I mean, I knew it was about _me_, but I didn't know what it was for. Maybe some little speech because he felt like it, well, I wasn't exactly sure."

Elsa smiled sheepishly and put her head in her hands. "Well, I guess it isn't a big surprise anymore."

"Hey, come on! It's going to be great anyway!" Anna tilted her head, her cheeks blushing. "You guys are the _best_."

Elsa looked around at the room and noticed one of Anna's shoes sticking out from under the bed. She went over to retrieve it and gave it to her sister. "Don't forget this."

"Oh thank you!" Anna said, slipping it onto her foot. "I was wondering where that went! Wow, I need to be a little more organized..."

Elsa laughed. "You're fine. This party is going to be perfect. Nothing can possibly go wrong."

* * *

Outside the castle walls, crouched behind the trees in the forest sat five soldiers in black armor and a prince, looking in on the arriving guests for the celebration.

"Remember the plan," Hans said looking to his men, a wicked grin on his face. "Nothing can go wrong."


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay :) I was busy the past couple of weeks doing important stuff and such so...yeah. I've been working on getting Anna's bubbly personality to show so I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think! **

* * *

"Oh Elsa!" Anna said, her cheeks flushed. "That was _amazing!_ I am speechless! Also super tired…what's up with that?"

Elsa laughed, "It's one o'clock in the morning. Of course you're tired! You should get some sleep!"

Anna nodded in agreement and looked to Kristoff, who was staring at her, his face lit up in a warm smile. "Kristoff! You should be getting some rest! I'm…" she yawned. "…so exhausted."

He drew in a quick breath. "Oh yeah of course!" he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I have a big day tomorrow!"

"What kind of big day?" Anna inquired, her face glowing with love.

"The big day where I get to see you being happy and yourself…" He said, giving a playful pat on her shoulder. He walked over to Elsa and whispered something into her ear. Then he turned back to Anna, pulling at his white and gold suit. "You'll see."

Elsa couldn't help but notice the glow on his and Anna's faces as they looked at each other.

Kristoff gave a quick nod in conclusion to the conversation and jogged up the stairs to his room that Anna had given to him several weeks ago.

Anna leaned against the wall, next to the table with food on it. There was a plate that held the little mounds of chocolate, which was now of course empty (Anna wasn't sure where they all went). The maids and servants were already busy hustling around the huge room, grabbing dirty dishes and sweeping up crumbs on the floor. Anna took one look at their weary faces and frowned.

"Umm…hello…" Anna said, waving a hand at all of them. They looked up from their work, patiently awaiting Anna's orders. She glanced at the huge mess in the great hall and pressed her lips together. "I believe we have all had a long night. Everyone here," she motion to them all, "deserves a good night's rest. You are all dismissed to go do whatever you please. I would definitely get some sleep too. We can resume tomorrow. Oh wait, later on today. Because you know it's already morning so…yeah."

The servants and maids all exchanged awkward glances at each other and hesitantly put down whatever they were holding, as if it were some great family heirloom they were letting go of. Then, slowly one at a time, they bowed gratefully to Anna before filing silently out of the room.

"So…" Anna said contentedly, her eyes slowly moving in sight of the stairway. "I think I'll go rest now. It's been a long day. I mean the party was _amazing, _Elsa. Just a long day…that's all."

"Oh, you should go rest in my room," Elsa added. "There's something waiting in your room for tomorrow that Kristoff left in there for you and didn't want you to see."

A small smile crawled onto Anna's face. "Oh, um…okay. Where are you going to sleep? Do you want to sleep in my room? I mean assuming, that his gift doesn't like…cover the _entire_ space and you can't find room to sleep."

"Sure! If you don't mind," Elsa thanked, feeling her feet already aching from moving around so much. She gazed at Anna, who blankly stared at the stairway ahead. Her face drooped from fatigue and her eyes blinked firmly, trying not to fall asleep.

"No problem, Elsa," Anna said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture and letting out a long yawn. "What are sisters for if not to swap rooms so one doesn't see a present waiting for them?"

Elsa laughed and helped guide Anna to her room. "Okay. Let's get some sleep then. I'm exhausted."

* * *

Five dark shadows and a prince quietly climbed over the castle wall, knocking out nearby guards with heavy clubs. They stealthily slunk past several other guards and scaled the wall to the main hall window, where they silently climbed in. No maids or servants were in sight.

"It appears our little princesses have dismissed their lovely servants to their own dens," Hans clucked his tongue. "Unfortunately that just makes it too easy…"

"Sir, we're ready to go," A soldier hissed to him.

Hans nodded, quickly verifying that the room was empty. "You two, when you capture the Queen, sprinkle this on her. She'll fall unconscious. We'll bring her back. Remember, I want \Queen Elsa alive for Her Eminence. I'll be waiting in the forest for you."

The soldiers nodded. "Silently," Hans added. "They're all asleep." He glanced at the moon already high in the sky outside. "Let's go."

* * *

Elsa lay down in Anna's bed, already dressed in her nightgown, and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Kristoff's present lay unwrapped in the corner, a small wooden box. A square of cloth that was going to hold the box lay next to it, along with a small pin to close it. He had originally intended to give it to Anna that night, but decided to wait until morning. Elsa had no doubt that he was sleeping in his own room in the castle, a gift from Anna after the two of them got closer over the weeks.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an ear piercing scream. Anna's scream.

Elsa bolted out of bed and barreled out the door and into the hall way. She saw Kristoff bullet out of his room. Anna's door was wide open.

Elsa gasped and whipped her head around to see the boots of several dark figures disappear around the corner.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, running after them. She flung her magic at one of the dark figures, freezing his feet to the floor. "Anna!"

Kristoff bolted past Elsa and slammed a fist into the soldier, his fist clanging against his helmet, before running after the others. He took a flying leap at their feet and missed. "ANNA!"

Elsa sprinted too. Four other dark figures were ahead now, carrying a limp Anna, who was still dressed in her magenta gown. She flung ice at them, which they all narrowly dodged. She saw one pull out a small blue glowing sphere from his pouch at his waist. He raised his thick arm to it throw on the floor.

The soldier with his feet stuck to the floor pulled off his helmet, looked up at Elsa, his eyes wide in horror. He took a futile attempt to break his boots and feet free from the ice holding them down before yelling at his partners, "You fools! You've got the wrong one!"

The blue sphere hit the floor and there was a bright flash of light, like an exploding sun. Kristoff and Elsa were blown backwards, slamming into the walls. The soldiers and Anna were gone.

There was a clumping of boots and the castle knights came running into the hall, wielding their swords. They saw Kristoff and Elsa and ran to help them up. The lead one spoke gruffly. "What has happened your majesty?"

Several knights grabbed the soldier on the floor dressed in black armor, knocking free the ice around his feet with the ends of their swords and proceeded to drag him to the dungeon.

Elsa stared at the soldier, who glared angrily at her. The lead knight next to her spoke again. "Your majesty, where is Princess Anna?"

Elsa stood in shock for a moment before finding the breath to speak. "They've taken Anna. She's gone."


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay here's Chapter 3! Now that it's summer, you guys can expect to see chapters updated a little more frequently. Sorry if this chapter isn't all about Anna yet, it's just that this part will be important in the future.**

**And if you haven't already noticed, I like ending with cliffhangers. So...hehe.**

* * *

"This is all my fault," Elsa said, sitting on her bed where Anna had slept that night, watching Kristoff pace the room. The sun had just risen over the horizon, a ray of light shining through the large triangle window. "I could have stopped them, I should have been able to control it and stop them!"

"Elsa," Kristoff said his face in a grim expression. His hair was ruffled from that morning's scuffle. "It's not your fault. There was nothing we could have done."

Elsa hit her hands down onto the bed beside her, "But I could have stopped them!"

Kristoff stopped his pacing and sat down next to her. He turned his head to give Elsa a sympathetic look. "Elsa, that's not important. We can't change what happened. Killing ourselves over something that we can't change isn't going to help. Talking about what we could have done isn't going to help us find her. And right now our only priority is to find Anna."

"I already sent our soldiers looking for her," Elsa responded, forcing herself to take deep breaths. "They'll be sweeping every foot of Arendelle."

"Does anyone else know of her kidnapping?" Kristoff asked, standing back up. "Do the villagers know yet?"

"No," Elsa replied, looking down at the floor. "Not yet at least. We're not going to tell the kingdom just yet. It will cause a commotion among the villagers and then finding Anna will be futile."

Kristoff thought of the soldiers carrying Anna, who seemed to be unconscious, and remembered what the one with his feet stuck to the ground said. He blinked, trying to make sense of the memory. "What do you think he meant by, 'You've got the wrong one'?"

Elsa knew what he was talking about. "I don't know."

"Who do you think took her?" Kristoff said, his hands balled into fists. "Does Arendelle have enemy kingdoms?

"I don't know who took her," Elsa said, exasperated. "As far as I know, Arendelle is at peace with the others."

They were both quiet for a minute, trying to imagine where Anna could be, as if imagining where she was could actually help them. Elsa stared at the little box the Kristoff had meant to give Anna in the corner, still untouched from when she last saw it. Kristoff noticed her staring at it and went to pick it up. He held it in his palm and gazing at it.

"Do you think Hans was behind it?" Kristoff suggested, his face growing red just thinking of the traitor. He tucked the box in his back pocket. "He did try to take over the kingdom last time."

Elsa shook her head. "I don't think so. He's probably in trouble with his own family back in the Southern Isles. I highly doubt that he would do it. I did send a message to them, Corona, and another kingdom though to keep an eye out for Anna."

"Did you ask where Hans was?" Kristoff asked anxiously.

"No. Kristoff I don't think he did it," Elsa said. "He would be under constant watch after what he did in Arendelle. It's a possibility, but I don't think so."

"He did manage to fool everyone here last time. Don't you think he could have done it again?" Kristoff said, completely convinced with his own ideas. "He almost killed both you and Anna."

"Maybe," Elsa said, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "I'll send another message asking how he's doing."

Kristoff nodded and resumed pacing the length of the room. "We have to go look for her ourselves. It's the right thing to do."

"How is it the right thing?" Elsa said with a look of despair on her face. "I have to watch over the kingdom."

"Well," Kristoff said, shrugging his shoulders. "She did come looking after you when you left."

A pang of guilt hit Elsa like a slap to the face. Elsa's memories of nearly killing her sister flashed through her brain, the white hair streaks, the blizzard, and of course Anna, a cold hard ice statue. She gasped and shook her head. "I should go after her, but I _can't._I have a kingdom to look after and I can't just leave."

"You can't just leave Anna either!" Kristoff said, anger beginning to show in his voice. "You can't just abandon her!"

"I can't just abandon the kingdom!" Elsa said, her hands shaking. The floor around her feet had begun frosted over, creating a little flower of ice around them. Elsa took in a breath noticing how cold it had just gotten. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. "I'm sorry…"

Kristoff wrapped his arms around himself and shivered a little. Elsa still hadn't quite mastered her powers even after she had thawed the entire kingdom. He gave a curt nod and walked to the door. "It's fine. I'm going to go look for her though."

And with that he quietly left the room and closed the door.

It took Elsa about three seconds after Kristoff left the room to realize that there he was right and that she needed to do more than just send out troops. She quickly got up and ran after him.

"Kristoff!" She called to him down the hall. "Wait."

She ran up to him. "When are you leaving to go look for Anna?"

"Now of course," He said, turning away to go.

"Wait," Elsa said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and looked at her as she spoke. "You don't know where to start."

"Of course I do," Kristoff said, trying to sound stern. "I'm going to start right where she disappeared. Right…here." He stepped onto carpet where the flash had been. Of course, there was nothing there.

"Remember the soldier we caught? We could ask him. If anything we can see the crest on his weapons or armor if he doesn't answer." Elsa said motioning to the spot where she had frozen his boots to the floor.

Kristoff considered the idea for a moment, staring off into blank space. "Fine. When can we see him?"

The corners of Elsa's lips curved upward just the slightest. "I'm the Queen. I can go to see him whenever I want."

* * *

The descent to the dungeons was enough to chill Kristoff to the bone. Most of the cells were empty, with the exception of dangerous thugs in a couple. Soldiers lined the stone walls, in which small oil lamps hung, guarding carefully. They gave a small nod and bowed as Elsa and Kristoff passed by before returning to their original statue-like state.

Kristoff swallowed hard as he gazed at the musty place, following close behind Elsa. She made her way the end of the dark hall and stopped outside a door. Elsa motioned for one of the guards to open it and waited patiently as he jangled with his keys for a second, before unlocking the door. Elsa nodded in thanks and stepped inside, motioning for Kristoff to follow.

Inside sat the soldier, no longer in his armor, which was in the possession of the cell keeper, on the small cot in the corner. He looked up at the two approaching and gave an annoyed look.

"Where is Anna?!" Kristoff shouted. Elsa put a hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm down. He murmured back an apology and repeated his question softer, but his time with more hatred in his voice. "Where is Anna?"

The soldier looked up at them, raising an eyebrow. "Is that who we took?"

"Yes! Where is she?" Kristoff gruffly spoke, taking a step towards the soldier.

"Unfortunately for you, I do not know," The soldier said. "But I do know is that they'll be coming back."

"For who? You?" Kristoff smirked, looking over at Elsa, who was frowning.

"They'll be back," The soldier laughed, a sneer across his face. "They will be back."

Elsa and Kristoff felt a small tap on their shoulders from a prison guard who gently whispered, "He's been saying this recently repeatedly. I'd like to escort both of you out as in a moment he will begin to get a bit violent."

"They will be back!" The soldier screamed with a mad smile. He started laughing madly. "They will be back!"

Elsa and Kristoff allowed the guard to escort them out of the cell, hearing the soldier scream as the door was being locked, "THEY WILL BE BACK!"

"What happened to him?" Elsa asked the cell guard. "Was he like this when you first brought him here?"

"Yes Your Majesty. He seems to be going mad for some sort of reason," The guard replied, pausing as another 'THEY WILL BE BACK!' was shrieked. "But we did find a crest on his sword."

"May I see it?" Elsa asked, trying to block out the imprisoned soldiers voice.

"Of course, Your Majesty," The guard said, "Right this way."

He led them to the main guard room, where the prisoner's sword sat on the table. Elsa stepped closer and examined the crest. She gasped.

"What?" Kristoff asked. "Do you know who that belongs to?"

Elsa seemed to freeze. "I didn't even know that kingdom still existed anymore."

Kristoff's eyes widened with hope. He placed his hands on Elsa's shoulders. "So you know where they're taking Anna?"

Elsa felt a sick looking at the crest, a shield with a serpent with thorns growing around it in a twisting ring. "I do."

* * *

Anna woke up not knowing where she was. Her hands and feet were both bound with leather straps and she was being carried in someone's arms. She opened her eyes and tried to speak only to find her mouth was also bound and gagged.

"She's awake," The person carrying her spoke in a gruff voice. It was a soldier covered in black armor. There were three more soldiers walking around him, all in matching uniforms. Around her all she could see were trees and more trees, a thick forest. The soldier holding her chuckled. "Hello Queen Elsa."

She blinked in confusion. The sound of hooves interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to find the source. It was him, riding on a black steed. Hans.

Hans gazed down at her, his expression turning instantly from a smile to a look of disgust. "You fools, this isn't the queen. This is Princess Anna of Arendelle."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews what your thoughts are! **


	5. Chapter 4

**To answer that burning question that I know is in the back of everyone's mind: No, I did not abandon this story. So here's the fourth chapter of this fanfic. As you can tell, I definitely am not great at keeping promises in terms of when I upload. Sooo...I already have some (I mean a small bit) of the next chapter written and hopefully (*crosses fingers*) can finish it and get it up soon. Sorry for the loooong wait. **

* * *

The first thing that ran through Anna's mind when the soldiers roughly plopped her down in the dirt against a tall tree was that she was still in her magenta dress that she wore at the party. It was a newly sewn gown from Elsa specifically for the party and it was a shame to ruin the lovely gift in her opinion. Why that was the first thing that popped into her mind, rather than the fact that she was currently bound and gagged against a tree, was a mystery because at the moment it was the least of her worries.

The last thing she remembered was waking up to the sound of someone quietly opening the door the room. At the time she thought it was just Elsa grabbing something or maybe even Kristoff coming to wish her a good night, but when she turned around to look, she saw several dark figures slip into the dark room. It took her worn out brain a moment to realize what was happening before she screamed. But before she could do anything else, a soldier pulled out a small triangular vial and blew powder into her face. The next thing she new, she was waking up in the arms of soldiers clumping through the forest.

Her hands, which were bound in front of her with a leather strap, were beginning to turn red and sweaty while her feet sat awkwardly bunched together with another strap. She reached her long arms to her feet and slowly began to undo the knot around her ankles as inconspicuously as she could. The tie loosened and the ends of the leather fell apart on either ends of her legs. She eyed Hans, who was facing away from her, angrily shouting at the soldiers something about being idiots. Anna wasn't sure. She wasn't listening. She quickly wrapped the leather around her legs in a loose loop again before Hans would notice what she had done.

She took a moment to glance around and get her bearings. Much to her chagrin, all she could make out were trees and more trees and more trees. She looked up and saw small beams of light peeking through the leaves and branches as a raven passing by overhead.

_Great, _she thought to herself. _Now I absolutely_ _know _exactly _where I am…ugh. How did I even get here in the first place? _

Before she could even begin thinking about anything else, Hans whirled around, his cheeks a faint purple with vexation. He stared at her for a good minute. "Well, I never thought I'd see you again, Princess Anna of Arendelle," he stated, dramatically saying her name. He looked over at a soldier and motioned for him to remove Anna's gag. "But I guess, here we meet again."

"Hans," she replied, resisting the urge to spit at his feet. She tried to think of a clever comeback, "Ugh…um…You...grew a beard…" _Oh my gosh, Anna, that was so petty. _She mentally screeched at herself. _Well, actually not petty, just…terrible. _

Hans's hands instinctively reached up and rubbed at the stubble growing on his chin as if he were surprised by it.

_Well I guess he hasn't been back home in the Southern Isles lately and doesn't have the time to shave, _Anna thought to herself. _Speaking of which, Kristoff mentioned something about cutting his hair last week…_

Hans clasped his hands behind his back and began to pack back and forth in front of her with his chin held high, as if to show that he was sophisticated. "So…do you have anything you would like to say?"

Anna looked up at his smug face. _Umm…besides the fact that you kidnapped me? _"You're insane." She said. Then she added on, "And I kind of hate you."

Hans put on a visibly fake, surprised expression. "Hate me?"

"Hans," Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You tried to kill me _and _my sister just to take over Arendelle. I guess you were _that _desperate to get a spot on the throne. You want have power. You greedy-"

"Yes, well," he interrupted, straightening his shoulders in attempt to hide his discomfort. "Soon I will-"

"Oh my god," Anna said scrunching up her nose in disgust, remembering the first night she met Hans. "And I even sang and danced with you."

"I-"

"_And _I agreed to marry you," she exclaimed, gesturing her tied up arms towards him. His lips pressed into a thin line as the soldiers standing by chuckled in amusement. He silenced them with a deathly glare. She watched as he restlessly tried to think of something to say, smiling smugly when he came up empty handed. "Well, now that _that's _done, let's get to the real question. Not that I had a question to ask in the first place, but whatever. Why did you kidnap me?"

Hans stared blankly at her as if to say something, but turned away and stalked off towards his black steed.

"You said something about I'm not the queen and someone else here called me 'Queen Elsa', Hans," she called to him, frowning. She pondered the thought for a moment. Then it hit her. "YOU WERE GOING TO ABDUCT MY SISTER?!"

Hans turned around and grumbled to a soldier to quiet her. Anna twisted her head around as he came and tried to gag her. "I will never let you hurt my sister! I-" Her words were muffled out as the soldier managed to shove a small wad of cloth into her mouth and tie a strip around her head. Anna, now exasperated, swung her arms at the soldier's face, sending him flying back towards the ground. Swiftly pulling the strap from her feet, she took off sprinting into the woods. She ripped off the gag around her head and spit out the ball of cloth. She wrenched her arms and miraculously ripped her hands out from their binds, nearly breaking her wrist in the process.

"Stop her!" Hans bellowed from behind. The clumping of boots bounding towards her and shouts of the angry men filled the forest. She heard the horse whinny and the sound of hooves approaching from behind.

Her bare feet stumbled along the uneven terrain, leaping over twisted roots that jutted out of the ground, her arms tearing through the stray branches that dipped down from their trunks. She had no idea where she was going. For all she knew, she could be running towards the edge of a cliff. She racked her brain trying to figure out where she was heading, trying to figure out where she was.

She was startled by another angry shout behind her and nearly jumped. A quick glance over her shoulder was all she needed to see the grisly expressions of the soldiers quickly advancing and Hans navigating his way through the dense maze of branches and roots.

_Away from them is a good start, _She told herself.

An arrow whizzed past her head, missing her face by millimeters, and burrowed itself deeply into the trunk of a tree ahead. Anna yelped, startled, and nearly fell over.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Hans roared behind her. "She needs to be alive!"

Now panicking, Anna took a hard left, her feet losing their traction on the loose dirt. Her feet flew out from underneath her body and she slammed onto the forest floor. She scrambled to her feet, but the soldiers had already gained too much ground. A soldier lunged and tackled her on the soil. She swung a punch at his face, momentarily stunning him. She swung an arm at his torso, slamming him down next to her. A satchel swung over his shoulder, ripped from his arm and spilled onto the dirt. Anna noticed a tiny, triangular vial spill out among its contents and her eyes lit up.

And the rest happened all at once. Anna quickly snatched the vial just as she felt herself being tackled by a million tons of force. Hans coolly rode up in front of her and looked down at her underneath a pile of soldiers, grinning wickedly with his pearly white teeth.

Anna closed her hand around the vial and balled both of her fists to hide the fact that she was concealing the small bottle. She stared defiantly at Hans as leather binds were roughly tied around her hands and looped to the saddle on the steed with a long rope.

Hans began to snicker and chuckle. He bent over to pat his horse's snout and looked down at Anna, whose face was flushed. "Oh Anna…you can't escape this time."

He clicked to his steed to walk on into the forest with Anna trailing behind, soldiers on all sides of her. She focused on keeping her breathing calm as they trudged deeper into the wood. But inside her fist, she felt the smooth glass of the vial press against her clammy palms and hope swelled up inside of her. _Yes I will._

* * *

**What do you guys think? Tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
